naruto_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Akina Hyūga
Akina Hyūga's Background Akina started off her childhood as a bubbly and vibrant child, however, this didn't last but a few years into her life as the burden that came with being born into the Hyūga clan settled in deep into her being. Akina spent a lot of time with her mother when she wasn't in school; she was fond of the woman. She'd follow her around when she could during her daily duties except for the times that she was told to stay at home, guarded by a sitter. For what seemed like the longest time, Aki wasn't sure why her mother and father left her on her own, but around the age of 7, it began becoming more clear. Her twin brother, Akushin, would sneak away with Akina, teaching her secret skills that she hadn't even been taught yet. She absorbed the knowledge and techniques like a sponge, her natural curiosity making her eager to learn. As for the youngest of her triplets, Akune, she initially saw him as a weakling, and only observed, wondering how he would struggle without the gifts of her and her other siblings. But instead, she watched as he exemplified effort and resilience. She grew warmer to his presence even if he was a blight, but all it took was for him to turn her away once, and she never tried again, though she didn't spit on all the pain and suffering he had been through, she simply went back to just observing and not interfering with the black sheep. 3 years before her graduation, her mother, Himari began to spend more time with her, teaching her Hyūga jutsu. Courtesy of her brother, she caught on pretty easily to her teachings, and by the time she was 12, she was made to prove her devotion to her clan and its beliefs. Akina's observant nature made it hard for her to understand whether her life was normal or not. It made her inner workings confused, so that she was eternally damned to be in limbo of the person she should be. Good? Bad? Both? Until she finally decided or gave in to the darkness always lurking at the surface. Personality Traits Akina is, often times, a seemingly dull individual on the surface. Her facial expressions are usually stoic, and she hardly smiles unless she is with close relatives or friends. She battles with herself, unable to defeat her unebbing desire to succumb to the inner darkness that she harbors within herself due to the horrors she's experienced in her meager 12 yeas of being alive. Emotions and morals are crisscrossed in her head, and she is unaware a lot of the time of what is right and what is wrong, leading her to observe the actions of those around her in order to gain some sort of understanding. Akina is highly curious about every thing and situation that she encounters. Over time, she's learned to hold a tight reign on this attribute to keep it from getting her into troublesome situations, however, that does not curb the actual wonder in the first place. This can lead her to dwell on many unanswered questions. Akina is quick to admire the beauty in many things even those of the most morbid nature. She hates having her feet and legs restricted even by shoes and other clothing, but especially restraints. Due to her inner mixed signals, it's hard to predict the course of action that Akina will take in any given situation unless she is provoked, or persuaded. Akina isn't highly talkative, but she isn't completely mute either. Sometimes, those around her will wonder whether or not she talks at all besides a small grunt of greeting or thanks here and there. She does, however, speak more when it comes to her closer family and friends. Likes Food, animals, training, feet, the sky, trees (& nature in general) Dislikes Rude people, loud noises, shoes Attributes Databook Skills Library Casuals * Events * Fights * Missions * Training *